


Johnneanu Silverreeves fists you epicly

by AlexaTheNewt



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Johnny Silverhand's Metal Arm, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaTheNewt/pseuds/AlexaTheNewt
Summary: You get fisted by Johnny Silverhand's silver hand
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/You
Kudos: 6





	Johnneanu Silverreeves fists you epicly

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be extorting another caffeinated beverage from you, Feg

Johnny Silverhand was an enigma.

From the very moment he appeared to you, a fragment of a man long forgotten, he had been at the forefront of your mind. 

Penetrating your every thought. 

And now he was penetrating your ass. 

You felt a cold metal finger circling that special ring. “Johnny, please!”

He obliged, going a full knuckle deep in your ass.

“More, MORE!”

He added another one.

And another one.

Soon, his entire (silver)hand was up your butthole, rubbing against all of those special spots you know he loves so much.  
And then he turned on the vibrating function.

You screamed, “JOHNNY!” as you came all over the bedsheets, convulsing all over that beautiful silver hand. 

“You’re breathtaking” Johnny said as he withdrew his hand.

The End


End file.
